supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonite
(1996-2016) (2017-) |type = Dragon, Flying |gender = 50% Male, 50% Female |weaknesses = Rock, Ice (4x), Dragon, Fairy |evolves from = Dragonair |evolves to = None |first appearance = Generation I, 1996 |last appearance = None |}} Dragonite is a dual Dragon/Flying type pseudo-Legendary Pokemon introduced in Generation I. Dragonite evolves from Dragonair starting at level 55. It is the final form of Dratini. Pokemon Go Dragonite appears in the app "Pokemon Go", due to Dragonite being a Generation One Pokemon as of now. It can evolve from it's countryman Dragonair if the number of Dratini candies the player has is at least 100. Dragonite represents Colombia in the game, along with it's pre-evolutions Dratini and Dragonair. Dragonite will change it's representation from Colombia to Croatia in the game after the 2016 Swiss Open. Dragonite has been considered by BATC to be the best Pokemon in the game despite having very high Combat Power and finishing 2nd in the IndyCar season the year before it released. Dragonite is considered by many to be one of the most rarest Pokemon to catch in the game and is also considered by many to be one of the Pokemon with high Combat Powers that own the Gyms. In the game, it is recommended that the player should be at least level 25 to get Dragonite to either evolve it from Dragonair, appear in the wild or to power up. The Gyms that own Dragonite with either blue, red or yellow team have a Combat Power of at least 2500 CP, which is hard to beat with the player's own Pokemon, along with Poland's Snorlax. With BATC season 1 Dragonite is currently sponsored in the show by many sponsors. Dragonite is currently a member of the cast of Ben and Toad's Contest season 1 since the first week of the first season that aired on September 22, 2012. Dragonite regularly plays as an alternate in the season's 42 contestants. The Dragon/Flying type Pokemon usually is subbed in for Hélio Castroneves because of all these IndyCar racing. At a BATC rehearsal, Dragonite (along with Weavile, and Volcarona) was one of the perfect choices for who can replace Joey Fatone during June 18 week. Dragonite was announced to be part of season 1's squad that will do Eurovision 2016 during the 24 Hours of Le Mans in France, due to Joey Fatone playing for the Polish team. Dragonite showed the BATC Community that it can play high level sports with the Season 1 BATC cast. After IndyCar's victory over the Sports Illustrated Models in Celebrity Family Feud, Dragonite announced an extension with BATC season 1 through the 2018 IndyCar Series season. It will participate with every other season 1 contestant at the 2017 Race of Champions. Results Dragonite has showed success in Celebrity Family Feud tournaments. One of Dragonite's best results in the 2016 celebrity season was the fourth round in the Professional Boxers and Joely Fisher vs. Tony Hawk in men's singles, where Dragonite was trashed by Xerneas 6-1, 6-0. This was due to Dragonite being ranked even lower than Xerneas in the IndyCar standings as of Iowa. In the Fictional BATC Family Feud game, Dragonite was upset by Larvesta, one of the IndyCar championship contenders last year. Dragonite's loss over Larvesta meant it was the first time since 2015 that Dragonite lost to Larvesta outside the Verizon IndyCar Series. 2016 Dragonite made the quarterfinals in AFC vs. NFC, but the hopes of an-all BATC season 1 semifinal ended when Dragonite was defeated by Saderd, a lower-ranked player in the BATC Rankings. Dragonite had a bye to the second round because it was part of the "Skorupi Disliked 8", a group of 8 players that Skorupi dislikes the most. Dragonite, along with it's fellow season 1 BATC members Hélio Castroneves and Apolo Anton Ohno; fellow Dragon types Hydreigon and Salamence; dual Bug types Volcarona and Galvantula; and Luk thung singer Pee Saderd; were all given byes to men's singles second round in Tommy Davidson vs. Kristi Yamaguchi and Dave Foley vs. Jalen Rose. It faces no.5 seed Volcarona in the quarterfinals, whose Fire typing resists Dragonite. It defeated Volcarona in straight sets, 6-4, 7-5, in the quarterfinals and now faces it's Team Penske teammate; season 1 season mate, and defending champion Hélio Castroneves. Dragonite was beaten by it's Team Penske teammate despite having only two match points in the third set, one at 5-2, and one at 6-5; and was about to eliminate it's Team Penske teammate. Had Dragonite beat Castroneves and Yoshi beat Saderd, it would have been an all-Nintendo final. In Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans, Dragonite got a bye and was upset in the second round by Larvesta. 2017 After Montoya was announced as an Indy 500 only entry in 2017, Dragonite will move to Croatia for the Celebrity Family Feud tournaments from 2017. With the move to Josef Newgarden's Croatian team for 2017, Dragonite will still be seeded by standings. Dragonite was one of the of the six seeds that advanced past second round in Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz, the others were Aurorus, Larvesta, Ed Jones, Mikhail Aleshin and JR Hildebrand. Dragonite was upset by fellow pseudo-legendary and dual Dragon/Flying type Pokemon Salamence in three sets at the 2017 Math Open at Indian Wells. Dragonite was the Insect Mask during their appearance in The Mask Singer season 3. As Dragonite was among the seeds in the 2017 Swiss Open - Men's Singles, Dragonite, Abomasnow, and everyone else seeded in the 2017 Swiss Open - Men's Singles, MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends (September 17) and Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming failed to qualify for the Group Finals. 2018 Dragonite made it to leg 11 in The Amazing Race 30, failing to qualify for the last leg of the season finale, and Phil Keoghan confirmed Dragonite's elimination at Lan Kwai Fong. With Josef Newgarden as Dragonite's driver, Dragonite won three races in the 2018 IndyCar Series season. They would finish 5th in the points standings after Sonoma. Dragonite was part of IndyCar's squad for their appearance on the August 22, 2018 episode of I Can See Your Voice Thailand. As a member of Team Unseeded, they predicted Bad Voice for Abomasnow's winning singer and thus lost the game. Dragonite trailed against Abomasnow's Team Seeded in ตกสิบ ติดสปีด, a preparation for the 2018 Baja 1000, with the score 3-2, despite leading Abomasnow's group 2-0. At the end, Dragonite lost 7-2 to Abomasnow's group the next episode. In the Baja 1000, Dragonite lost in the first round to Felix Rosenqvist. 2019 Dragonite was the Team Unseeded member of Newgarden's winning Croatia team at the 2019 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg. Dragonite was part of the Unseeded losing team in the Abomasnow episode of I Can See Your Voice Thailand. They predicted a bad singer for Abomasnow's duet song. Race wins With Colombia, IndyCar, 2014-2016 #Pocono, 2014 #St. Pete, 2015 #Indy 500, 2015 #St. Pete, 2016 With Croatia, IndyCar, 2017- #Barber 2017 #Toronto 2017 #Mid-Ohio 2017 #Gateway 2017 #Phoenix 2018 #Barber 2018 #Road America, 2018 #St. Pete, 2019 Quotes *"Season 1! Let's hope Helio Castroneves retires. I would love to see that." (2013 Houston Race 2) *"Lap 137? That's super effective in season 4's favour." (2015 MAVTV 500) *"Season 1! Should Allen Ford be going armwrestling events if it doesn't clash with IndyCar?" *"I won St. Pete! I won!" (2015 and 2016 Grand Prix of St. Petersburg) *"Oh man! It's raining at Barber!" (2014 Grand Prix of Alabama) *"NO NO NO! We finished last in our group. That's so sad!" (2016 Barber qualifying) *"We're out of the Indy 500? That's not good!" (2016 Indy 500) *"I am 14th in the standings?" (Entering Sonoma, 2016 season) *"I crashed! I crashed!" (Many races) *"Will Power, the #12 crashed?" *"Skorupi predicts Russia for the Fast Six?" *"Texas postponed?" (2016 season) *"I lost to a Luk Thung singer?" (AFC vs. NFC) *"We're shocked by Saderd and his new 2017 team?" (2016 BATC Season 8 Finals, finishing lower than him; and losing that Worst Dressed Award) *"That's Super Effective, Thai language speaker!" (With Eldstar writing the 2016 Swiss Open - Men's Singles Special Album Volume 2 album) *"What? No Pee Saderd? NVE." (October 27, 2016 in the USA, looking at Grammy Gold) *"I win! I win! I win! I win!" (In Pokemon Go) *"Come on! We are at the Swiss Festival and other men's seeds are at the Thai Festival!" (2016 Swiss Open episode 1) *"We're not listening to this Thai song!" (2016, after the King of Thailand's death) *"Alexander Rossi on The Amazing Race 30?" (At the 2017 Swiss Open) Trivia *Dragonite was one of the surprises from the 2015 Race of the Stars. In the first race, a plane was nicknamed "Dragonite" after Froslass was out of the first race due to kart problems. *Dragonite will make it's Rolex 24 debut in 2016 after upsetting the odds against Tomoka Takeuchi's Volcarona. *After the first Pokemon games released, Dragonite had stayed for Colombia after the first Pokemon game released because of the country qualifying for World Cups in the 1990s. **In late 2016, Dragonite announced a move to Croatia after the country's 8th in the standings after Sonoma in 2016. *It is confirmed that Dragonite will be seeded in Celebrity Family Feud episodes as a Croatian if Josef Newgarden is 16th or better in the standings. *Dragonite's pre-evolution Dragonair qualified for IndyCar seedings between 2014 and 2016. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Dragon type Pokemon Category:Flying type Pokemon Category:Pokemon universe Category:Pokemon characters Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Toad's Friends Category:Bristol's Friends